


Morning Rituals

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: This sweet scene popped into my mind as I watched the episode Adrift again. Somehow, I was fascinated (just like every time) with the image of Jack casually standing there when he argues with Gwen, shirt and trousers unbuttoned so you can see his underwear peeping out. Then I just wanted to draw Jack in underwear, but of course, not without Ianto^^.





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Here too: Please tell me if you can't see the picture, which has happened with some of my other fanart posted here.
> 
> Okay, unfortunately, I got a few comments that people can't see the picture. Therefore, you can watch it on my DeviantArt page. Look for celedansuniverse.  
> Here's the link: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Torchwood-Morning-Rituals-627948852


End file.
